monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Monster Classes
=Smaller Monsters= Lynian Lynians are races of intelligent natives living within the lands of Minegarde. There are currently only two known Lynian species; one being the cat-like species which harbor the Melynx and Felyne, and those of the Shakalaka. They both have intelligence, societies, and language, although the Shakalaka are more primitive and barbaric. While the cat species tend to live peacefully in democratic societies, the Shakalaka are goverened by a king or ruler,also known as King Shakalaka,which wears a BBQ Spit on top of its head and have a bigger weapon as well as wearing a bigger mask than the Shakalakas. *Melynx - Felyne *Shakalaka - King Shakalaka Neopteron s]] Neopteron are small insect monsters that usually travel in bundles. * Vespoid * Hornetaur * Great Thunderbug Herbivore and its young.]] Herbivores are monsters that eat vegetation from grass or trees instead of hunting for meat. They are usually docile monsters which may attack or run away if threatened. They range in many different sizes and species. *Aptonoth - Apceros - Popo *Kelbi - Anteka *Mosswine Raptor with its pack]] Raptors are small monsters that travel and hunt in packs. Different species of these raptors are very prevalent throughout the world. There are four different species. * Velociprey - Velocidrome * Giaprey - Giadrome * Genprey - Gendrome * Ioprey - Iodrome Primatius and its pack of Blangos]] Primatius monsters are beast creatures that operate with only legs, and no wings. The first beast bosses came out in Monster Hunter 2. The beast creatures in the MH Series: * Rajang * Conga - Congalala * Blango - Blangonga * Bullfango - Bulldrome Bird Wyvern ]] Bird Wyverns are wyverns that are ancestral to birds. They commonly attack like chickens or roosters. * Yian Kut-Ku - Blue Yian Kut-Ku - Yian Garuga * Gypceros - Purple Gypceros * Hypnock =Bigger Monsters= Carapaceon ]] Carapaceons are crustaceous creatures that have hard shells and crab-like bodies. Most of these crustaceans resemble crabs or lobsters. There are currently only 3 Carapaceon monsters. * Daimyo Hermitaur - Hermitaur * Shogun Ceanataur - Ceanataur * Shen Gao-Ren * Daimyo Urarazar Wyvern ]] A wyvern is a creature that usually resembles a dragon, but with two legs and wings. They were the majority of monsters in Monster Hunter. * Khezu - Red Khezu * Monoblos - White Monoblos * Diablos - Black Diablos * Rathalos - Rathian * Basarios - Gravios - Black Gravios * Remobra Psuedo-Wyvern ]] Though essentially wyverns in form, numerous physical characteristics put these psuedo-wyverns in their own category. Instead of having the forelimbs in the form of wings, these monsters have fully developed forelegs with only semi-functional (or in Akantor's case, vestigial) wing outgrowths. These monsters first appeared in Monster Hunter Freedom 2 *Tigarex *Jaguarex *Akantor Piscine ]] Piscines are class of aquatic (or ancestors of aquatic) monsters. They usually have a fish-like body. * Cephadrome * Plesioth - Green Plesioth * Volganos Elder Dragon ]] Dragons are monsters with 4 legs and may or may not have wings. If a dragon has wings, they are not attached to the arms. There were only two dragons in the original Monster Hunter, but in Monster Hunter 2, the amount was greatly increased. There are four true elder dragons, the Teostra, Lunastra, Kushala Daora and Chameleos. * Lao-Shan Lung - Azure Lao-Shan Lung * Fatalis - Crimson Fatalis - White Fatalis * Teostra - Lunastra * Kushala Daora * Chameleos Mythos ]] Mythos monsters are legendary creatures that are rarely seen. These monsters almost always have a mythical background story. * Kirin * Yama = See Also = * Monster List Category: Monster Related